


Kevin, The Not-So-Short Insomniac

by Dottymathers



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: < kevin, < what a tag, Coming Out, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, M/M, Touch-Starved, basically its really cute i swear, connor cant sleep, falsettos ref in the title tho, i'll stop, kevin is an insomniac, mcpriceley, the little mermaid is watched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dottymathers/pseuds/Dottymathers
Summary: The dark circles under Kevin’s eyes were only slowly becoming darker each day and Kevin knew why; he couldn’t sleep.---“Couldn’t sleep too?”“Something like that” Kevin shrugged.





	Kevin, The Not-So-Short Insomniac

**Author's Note:**

> WOW THIS WASN'T MEANT TO BE THAT LONG BUT AH JUST HOPE YOU ENJOY AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM NOTES!!!

The dark circles under Kevin’s eyes were only slowly becoming darker each day and Kevin knew why; he couldn’t sleep. Not matter how much he tossed and turned and closed his eyes; listened to “4 hours of ‘The sounds of the Amazon Rainforest’” he could not seem to sleep. Most nights would be a three hour battle with his body which only ended up with him in stressed tears as Arnold soundly slept hardly a foot away from him. So he would then quietly crawl out of bed and wonder down the halls towards the main room where he would select one of the small selections of owned Disney films that were sat under the sofa and watch it until the other elders woke or his body passed out.

Bringing him to where he is now; Sitting on the sofa watching The Little Mermaid while drinking a rather large mug of hot chocolate full of marshmallows. His mind was still fuzzy from lack of sleep so it took him several seconds to realise there was a figure standing at the door, causing him to jump slightly.

“Sorry Elder, I didn’t mean to frighten you” McKinley mumbled while rubbing tired eyes, cautiously stepping towards the other elder, who shuffled along the couch a bit to make room for him. “Couldn’t sleep too?” the shorter elder asked as he sat down, shivering at the cold air that seemed to emerge around the room in the night.

“Something like that” Kevin shrugged taking a sip of the still burning hot drink, “I just can’t seem to sleep anymore, so I come down here and watch Disney films as you can see” he laughed dryly, gesturing the Ariel exploring a sunken ship.

“I’m sorry Elder, if it makes you feel any better we have Tangled in the drawer in the kitchen?” McKinley suggested with a small laugh, Kevin doing the same at the ridiculousness of his helping suggestions. They settle back in comfortable silence as they continue with the film that they would both never admit they know already word by word, but still enjoyed every single time.

Kevin looked to his left and noticed Connor’s frequent shivers that he tried to cover up but was clearly not successful, so he gently tapped his shoulder to get his attention and forced the hot drink into his sights. “Oh no thank you, I am fine Elder” Connor tried to decline but Kevin could only roll his eyes at the politeness that was just so like McKinley.

“It’s Kevin, and take some it’s still hot compared to this room” He sighed, quickly smiling after McKinley flushed red and sheepishly took the drink, mumbling a small “thanks Kevin, and it’s Connor”. As soon as the drink was out of Kevin’s hand, he leapt off the sofa and dug behind it to pull out a blanket that felt way too soft to be legal here in Uganda albeit it being bought from the market. Kevin sat down again and fanned out the Blanket to be able to cover the two, finding it smaller than he thought.

“Turns out the blanket is smaller than I thought” Kevin laughed, only to get a reply from Connor of a wave of his hand and an “It’s fine Kevin, really”.

“Stop being so polite and just move closer” Kevin huffed, throwing the blanket over the top of the two as Connor gave in. Subtly, Kevin snuck his hand from under the blanket to grasp the mug from Connor’s hands and steal it back, taking another sip before slipping it back into Connor’s grasp who giggled at the subtle routine they had got themselves into.

This continued for another fifteen minutes, both boys taking turns to sip at the hot drink until it had completely gone and they were slightly warmer inside for just a few minutes. Slowly but surely Kevin was becoming more and more exhausted, and close to actually falling asleep before the sun had completely risen for the first time in several days. “Con? Mind if I lay down?” Kevin asked quietly.

“Of course not, just let me get my duvet so you can wear this” Connor gestured to the blanket but Kevin shook his head, waving his hand towards cupboards below the TV, “Don’t bother, I have a hoodie in there, use that”. Connor nodded and dug around in the cupboard to bring out a pastel pink hoodie which was at least two sizes too big for Kevin, so he could only imagine how ridiculous he would look himself. Albeit the cold air ran across his bare arms which reminded him that he might as well wear it to prevent an early death from hypothermia.

“Cute” Kevin laughed as Connor gave a small spin to show off the jumper that almost fell past his thighs and hung a great deal past his fingers. He blushed a dark red and wondered back to the sofa where Kevin’s head immediately fell on his lap, only serving his blush more fuel. Subconsciously, Kevin rested a hand upon Connors lap and he felt him jump, “Sorry, habit” Kevin whispered.

“S’fine lovely” Connor mumbled, rubbing his tired eyes then placing his hand against Kevin’s side. Kevin’s thoughts shifted between the film playing in front of him and the feeling of tiny daisies and hearts being drawn against his skin, and easily decided it was the latter that he preferred so he closed his eyes to relish the soft, gentle touches that could be felt through his shirt. The strong beating of his heart was beginning to cause his edging of sleep to back off, and he cursed himself for liking the smallest touches so easily.

To say he was touched deprived was an under exaggeration. Any single touch of skin to skin contact he could take without looking desperate he would treasure immensely, as he felt himself melt under the brush of fingers or a friendly hug. He practically leaped onto Connor’s lap the first chance he saw, which brings him to his current ever melting state mixed in with an adrenaline rush as Connor’s fingers mindlessly danced around his sides; until it suddenly stopped.

“Why’d you stop?” Kevin whimpered before he could recollect his thoughts, mentally slapping himself for seeming so desperate.

“Sorry Eld- Kevin” Connor chuckled, correcting himself, placing his arm back across Kevin and turning to the film once again despite wanting to watch the taller boy shift and huff with his lack of need to sleep. “Do you think there is a reason why you are suddenly not able to sleep” Connor quietly asked, tapping Kevin to show the question was directed towards him, but the boy only shrugged in silent reply before speaking loud enough that Connor could just about hear him.

“Maybe, I don’t know” Kevin sighed, turning his head to look up at Connor from his own lap, “I’m just really, really tired Con” he felt as if he was going to cry, the tears already welling up but he blinked them back to keep somewhat of a good composure, unfortunately Connor could easily see the sad glaze In Kevin’s eyes as well as the unfallen tears that threatened to spill.

“Oh Sweetie no, don’t worry” Connor hushed, placing his hand in Kevin’s hair and softly brushing through it while wrapping his other hand awkwardly round his waist in an attempt at comfort. “I am not leaving here until you sleep, if I have to watch the sunset again I will” Connor tried, which made Kevin give a small laugh that turned into a content sigh.

“Thanks” Kevin whispered, shuffling around some more till he felt comfortable and trying his best not to focus on the reassuring hand in his hair and the soft grip round his middle. He swore he’d try and stop indulging in so much, including meaningless touches that he wished would mean something; even if it was something he didn’t want to hear. Okay, yes, maybe he did want Connor to hold him closer and have him kiss him but he just blamed these thoughts of an overwhelming amount of fatigue and desperation.

The more he thought about it though; he never particularly enjoyed everyone’s touches as much as Connor’s. Arnold’s friendly hugs just sent him into shock and made him slightly uncomfortable unless he was ready for them and Elder Thomas’s constant casual touches just made him want to awkwardly smile and move off somewhere no matter how much he enjoyed his company. As he went through each Elder and their one physical habit, he found himself picking out more and more flaws he didn’t enjoy, until he fell onto Connor.

Connor McKinley felt like nothing but Heaven on Earth. He was so gentle in everything he did; even now he could just about feel the soft circles being drawn on his side or the his hair being woven between small fingers. Connor was nothing but sweet to everyone too, always lending a hand to anyone who needed it or was too shy to ask for it, as well as trying to make everyone smile at least once and always succeeding in doing so. Connor McKinley was the ideal partner for any boy, although the thought of Connor being with any boy made Kevin uneasy, maybe because Connor was too good for anyone.

Or Kevin just wanted him, himself.

“What’re you smiling at then?” Connor laughed.

Kevin smiled to know one, “I think I like boys”.

_Oh no._

“Oh, erm how did- when did you know this?” Connor asked softly, looking down at Kevin with curiosity, not wanting to shock him out of doing what he couldn’t with a flood of questions all at once.

“Does it sound really stupid if I just say just now?” Kevin said looking back up at Connor, who only shook his head in reply.

“Not at all, any boys specific on your mind? I mean Prince Eric is one beautiful man” Connor overdramatically sighed dreamily, “lucky bitch” He muttered towards Ariel on the TV screen, making Kevin burst into giggles at Connor’s profanity. “Seriously though, this is my one area of expertise tell me who the wondrous Kevin Price is crushing on” Connor strung out the ‘on’ while shaking him gently causing the giggles to continue to flow.

“You’re gonna make fun of me” Kevin tried to pout despite still giggling, but Connor continued to beg and plead and push all Kevin’s buttons to be able to feel any bit closer to him and soon enough Kevin gave in. He blames sleep deprivation and his confused brain on his next word.

“You”

“Oh”. The shaking stopped.

“Sorry, I- I shouldn’t of said anything, I think I’ll go back to bed. The hot chocolate is behind the rice if you want anymore but don’t tell the others and- erm- I’m sorry again” Kevin rambled in panicked embarrassment as he got up off Connor’s lap and kicked off the blanket as fast as he could with shaking hands, Connor only watching trying to gather what words he’s just heard until there is a lack of pressure on his lap and a figure nervously shuffling away. He doesn’t know why he does it, but he lurches forward way too quickly and grasps Kevin’s hand, perhaps in panic of being left alone or the fact his heart is screaming at him to do it.

Kevin whips round to look at Connor, his hand that he held felt like it was on fire but was shaking like it had been submerged under ice water, and he could practically feel Connor’s heartbeat through his thumb; it was fast. They just kept still, Connor keeping his eyes fixed on their hands in either deep thought or amazement and Kevin flicked his eyes across between every inch of Connor and their hands, nothing but their heartbeats and breathing echoed in their ears.

Nothing Kevin did anymore could be blamed on fatigue. Adrenaline rushed through his veins at record speed but why; because he was holding Connor’s hand? Because he’d admitted something he threw to the back of his mind and swore to never open the chest it’d been locked in? Because he wanted to walk a step forward and press his lips against Connor’s until they turned blue? He always swore to himself he would never let his feelings control him. No matter what the situation, he must always think about what he’s feeling and put it away till later to be able to feel like the best of his own design.

Unfortunately, his brain doesn’t work at 4am.

Kevin’s eyes seemed to scream “forgive me” as he ever so slowly moved forward towards Connor who held his breath not knowing what would happen next, just watching as Kevin seemed to move too slowly for his disliking of the unknown. However, he knew what would happen next but just did not want to believe it could ever happen.

Ever so gently, Kevin pressed a feather light kiss to Connor’s lips for barely three seconds, before pulling away and cautiously opening his eyes –that he didn’t realise he’d closed- to look back at a bright blue pair widely staring back at him. Before he knew it, his vision was black and the same pair of lips had been pressed back against his.

He’d shut his eyes. Connor had kissed him. He’s kissing back. Connor’s gentle. Connor’s lips were very soft. He was still shaking. Connor’s still kissing him.

Kevin’s shaking. He’s nervous. Kevin’s kissing back. He’s a good kisser. Kevin’s hand is on his lap. He tastes of hot chocolate. It’s good.

Suddenly, Kevin’s knees were not on his side and he felt them buckle causing him to slip from Connor and use his lap and the edge of sofa to stop him from falling to the floor. Red-faced, he stumbled back up to his feet and gave a shy smile to Connor, who returned an almost identical smile back. Kevin unexpectedly felt odd, not knowing what he should do or say despite feeling so relaxed and comfortable not so long before, he could only bring back his averted eyes to Connor again and give an awkward wave, and a whispered “hi”.

“Hi” Connor giggled, pulling Kevin not-so-gracefully back on the sofa eliciting a similar laugh out of him, “if you haven’t noticed, I like you too” he smiled poking  finger against his chest. Kevin was speechless but the giant grin of his face easily told Connor how he felt about the statement however his smile quickly changed into yawn and Kevin rushed to cover his face in embarrassment. “You should try and sleep now” Connor smiled sweetly.

“No, don’t worry we can still talk, I’m sure I can stay awake a litt-” Kevin’s protest was cut short by Connor pecking him a kiss again, although he didn’t know this was just another excuse for Connor to do that again, but it silenced him none the less. “Oh” was all Kevin could announce before he yawned again and began to lay down on the couch.

“Goodnight Kevin” Connor whispered, before gently lifting himself off of the sofa.

“Con, please don’t go, this is the first time I’ve felt like I could actually sleep in a long time and I think it’s because of you” Kevin whimpered, his eyes trying not to look so pleading but failing.

“That boring am I?” Connor smirked, Kevin quickly opened his mouth to try and explain his bad choice of words but Connor only grinned wider before a single syllable could escape, so he closed his mouth and looked away. “Where should I?” Connor asked, gesturing to the sofa; where Kevin had fully spread himself out on -under the blanket. Kevin only blushed and lifted up the corner of the blanket in a silent suggestion and Connor easily took up on the offer without a second thought.

As soon as Connor threw the blanket back over himself, Kevin turned and lay his head upon his chest, wrapping an arm protectively around Connor’s waist, sighing happily. “Promise me that we’ll talk in the morning” Kevin mumbled against Connor’s chest, Connor quietly agreeing while slipping a hand back into Kevin’s hair. “Also you should wear my clothes more often; they’re much softer when you wear them” Kevin continued to mumble, proving his point by rubbing his head against him, only the point itself made Connor beam on the inside, his heart clenching at the thought of wearing Kevin’s clothes and the other elders seeing him in them. It wasn’t The American Dream but it sure was Connor’s idea of Heaven.

Neither of them knew when the other fell asleep, but within five minutes both boys were softly breathing together in their sleep, the physical intimacy relaxing Kevin and swiftly sending him to sleep without a single thought of doubt running through his head.

\----------

Elder Church awoke way too early for any other of the others to be awake, so he quietly made his way into the living room, immediately stopping when he saw a sleeping elder price. “Woah, Elder Price is actually sleeping” he mumbled to himself in disbelief, taking an unneeded step forward to reveal Elder McKinley there too. Looking closer he realised the two were intimately tangled together, and it didn’t take a genius to understand why they must be like that.

Without a second thought Elder Church turned on his feet and walked back down the hallway not bothering to hide his shout of;

“Poptarts! You own me so much money!”

**Author's Note:**

> I SAW THE BOOK OF MORMON IN LONDON YESTERDAY AND OH MY GOSH... IT WAS AMAZING!  
> I'm not gonna lie, I never thought I'd ever get to see it so I cried during the whole of Hello, cause it was such an amazing realisation that I WAS WATCHING TBOM LIVE.  
> Anyways yeah, the London cast had by far the best Arnold I've ever seen, like I'm not kidding he STOLE the show by far!  
> ALSO I CAME OUT AS BISEXUAL THE OTHER DAY SO GO ME YAY ANYWAYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE LEAVE KUDOS AND COMMENTS AS I THRIVE OFF VALIDATION AND I LOVE TO HEAR FEEDBACK!!!


End file.
